ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kazuyuki Hoshino
is a video game artist who works for Sonic Team. His first role involved working with Sega on Sonic the Hedgehog CD as a character/sprite, special-stage, and visual designer. He is notable for creating Metal Sonic and Amy Rose. He was Sega Studio USA's art director and lead character designer until part of the studio was absorbed back into the Japanese parent company. At the American branch, he worked alongside Takashi Iizuka, as they both determined the best direction and style for their games. Production history * Panic! (Mega CD; 1993) — Graphic Design * Sonic CD (Japanese edition) (1993) — Character Designer, Special Stage Designer, Visual Design, Illustrations, Sprite Design (Secret Special Stage Staff) * Knuckles Chaotix (1995) — Original Character Concept (as Kazuyoshi Yoshino), Character Designer (as Kazuyoshi Yoshino), Enemy Designer (as Kazuyoshi Yoshino) * NiGHTS into Dreams (Saturn; 1996) — Character Designer * Sonic 3D: Flickies' Island (Saturn Version) (1996) — Artist (SOJ) (Special Stage Development) * Sonic R (Saturn Version) (1997) — Additional Artwork (Sega Enterprises Ltd.) * Sonic Jam (1997) — Artist * Burning Rangers (1998) — Internet Support * Sonic R (PC version) (1998) — Additional artwork (Sega Enterprises Ltd.) (Sega) * Sonic Adventure (1998) — Art Director, Lead Field Artist, Enemy Character Designer * Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) — Art Director, Player Character Designer, Enemy Character Designer, CG Movie Director * Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut (2003) — Character Designer (Sonic Adventure DX Staff) * Sonic Heroes (2003) — Art Director, Enemy Designer, Story Board Designer * Sonic Gems Collection (2005) — Special Thanks * Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) — Art Director, Character Designer, Enemy Artist, Weapon Artist, CG Movie Supervisor * Sonic Rivals (2006) — Art Supervisor, Character Artwork * Sonic Rivals 2 (2007) — Art Supervisor, Character Artwork * Sonic Unleashed (2008) — Special Thanks * Sonic and the Black Knight (2009) — Special Thanks * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (Wii version) (2009) — Art Director, Graphic UI Artist * Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (2010) — CS2 R&D (Sega Japan) * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (Wii version) (2011) — Senior Art Director (Art Design Section) * Sonic Generations (2011) — Special Thanks * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (3DS version) (2012) — Senior Art Director (Art Design) * Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (2012) — CS2 R&D (Sega Corporation) * Sonic Lost World (2013) — Project Support (Sega Corporation) * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) — Senior Art Director (Sega Development Team) * Puyo Puyo Tetris (2014) — Project Support * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (2014) — Supervisor (Original Games) * Sonic Boom (TV series) (2014) — Sonic Character & Universe Supervision * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) — Character Supervisor (Sonic Team) (Sega of Japan) (Sega) * Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) — Character Supervisor (Sega of Japan CS2) (Sega of Japan) * Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) — Supervisor (Original Games) * Sonic Runners (2015) — Project Support * Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) — Senior Art Director (Sega Games Development Team) *''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' (2016) — Project Support * Puyo Puyo Tetris (Switch version) (2017) — Project Manager * Sonic Mania (2017) — Director of Creative Services (Sega), Animation Supervisor (Animation Intro), Director of Creative Services (Creative Services) * Sonic Forces (2017) — Director of Creative (SEGA of America, Inc.) References Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Japanese art directors Category:Japanese artists